


Hamilton oneshots { mostly Janthony }

by cactiist (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Cutting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up, I'm Sorry, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sandwiches, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: Hamilton oneshots of the cast and maybe characters. Knowing me, this'll mostly end up being Janthony lmao.Warnings:• suicidal thoughts/feelings/actions• angst• fluffFirst chapter contains the warnings above - next chapter after should be pretty good :)I do accept requests !





	1. Safe ? { Janthony angst/fluff }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is left alone in his apartment while his girlfriend is out with a couple friends. Thoughts come in and well... it goes from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this. Contains:  
> • suicidal thoughts and tenancies
> 
> Please read with caution!

 

 

 

**Anthony's POV**

 

 

 

 

He was laying in bed, in his apartment, alone, when it happened. Well, when the thoughts decided to invade anyways.

 

 

 

 

_"You're not worth it..," they whispered, "W_ _hy do you keep trying?"_

Because Jasmine loved him.

_"She doesn't love you.."_

Yes she does!

 

 

 

_"Faker."_

He wasn't..

 

 

 

Anthony bit his lip, his chin trembling as he struggled from not crying as the haunting voices flooded his mind, taunting.

 

 

 

 

Jasmine loved him, he was sure.

The stolen kisses, the looks from afar, those late-night talks and laughs, the cuddles... She meant all of it, right?

 

 

 

 

Right?

 

 

 

 

_"Kill yourself..."_

 

 

 

 

He let out more sobs as the voices continued, believing each lie they told so easy.

 

 

 

 

_"No-one will notice."_

They wouldn't notice. He was just a placeholder in the grand scheme of life. Wasn't even worth it.

 

 

 

 

_"Go to the bathroom.."_

To do what?

 

 

 

 

_"Grab a razor..."_

 

 

 

 

He let out a broken sob, sitting up in his bed and curling up into a ball, tears falling down his freckled cheeks only to land on his arms, which slid down to drop onto the sheets.

 

 

 

 

Jasmine had left the apartment early that afternoon to hang out with Reneé and Pippa - she didn't know about any of this. She knew nothing of the sobbing that wracked her 25-year-old boyfriend's body when she wasn't there, of the thoughts that begged, no, demanded his death over, and over again.

She wouldn't even know of his death, if it happened. Would only find out too late.

 

 

 

 

_"Do it. Do it. Do IT. DO IT._ DO IT **. DO** _**IT. DO IT.** _ _**DO IT."**_

 

 

 

 

The voices screamed in Anthony's head over and over again as he stumbled off of the sheet-tangled bed and over to the bathroom, hardly noticed the tears that were falling down his face.

 

 

 

 

Several minutes later he still hardly noticed.

 

 

 

 

Hardly noticed the splatters and droplets of blood on the tile floor.

 

 

 

 

Hardly noticed the opening and closing of the front door, the friendly call of Jasmine Cephas-Jones announcing that she was home.

 

  **Third POV**

 

 

"Anthony? Where are-" she stopped dead in her tracks, a frown making its way onto her face as she heard sobbing coming from the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

She entered the room, only to find the sheets all messed up and out of place, and a tiny crack of light that was linked to the bedroom. The sobs were much louder from the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

She opened up the door, gasping at the sight.

 

 

 

 

Anthony was curled up in a ball, against the cabinet that was located under the sink, a semi-bloody razor at his feet, blood trickling down his arms and onto the floor.

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god... Anthony?! Baby, what... What's going on?" Jasmine whispered, sitting carefully beside him and gently tugging at his arms to reveal the cuts from the razor. The blood was still trickling.

 

 

 

 

"I-I'm s-sorry i.." Anthony stammered out, his eyes glossy from tears, and fear and sadness. Jasmine pursed her lips in thought and got up, grabbing the razor and tossing it away before grabbing a basket full of Band-Aids and medical stuff from a cabinet beside the mirror. He flinched visibly from her getting up so suddenly. The thoughts were louder now, if that was possible.

 

 

 

 

She started humming a song as she got to work on his arms, pressing a kiss to each Band-Aid, to each wrap that she rolled around his arms. She placed kisses on his shoulders, his tears, his forehead, his cheeks, pulled his torso gently towards her in an attempt to calm him down further.

 

 

 

 

Jasmine whispered promises that he was ok, that she would never leave him, that he was loved.

 

 

 

 

And somehow, Anthony believed it.

 

 

 

 

He felt safe and loved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open I'm sorry.


	2. Janthony { fluff }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony has a special box he's planning on using for a day out at the dog park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all want this to happen so badly - it's honestly no surprise if it does (hopefully it does aaaaaa). I personally cannot wait and am writing this now. Enjoy !
> 
> Tw:  
> • swearing

**Anthony's POV**

"Hey Jas?" Anthony called out from the livingroom, where he sat, their dog Nala resting at his feet on the floor as he shut off his phone.

"Yeah Ant?" Jasmine called back from the kitchen. She was making lunch, apparently.  
But what she was making, Anthony didn't know.

 

He bit his lip, wondering how to phrase the suggestion. "Are you done lunch?" Anthony asked, standing up and stretching, his mind racing.

"Almost! Should be done in 10... Why? You hungry?" She called back, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Anthony snorted, "As hell.. we should go to the park after." There. It was out.

 

"If you want.. you wanna bring Nala, or...?" The dog in question perked up slightly as she heard her name being called by Jasmine, earning a chuckle from Ant.

Anthony glanced at his jacket, which was hanging on a rack nearby the front door of their apartment. A slight buldge was created in the right pocket of the jacket, forming a sorta triangle-box shape.

 

 

"Sure." He replied, his voice soft and just the slightest bit excited as he sat back down again and opened up Instagram, seeing one hell of a lot of likes and comments, mostly asking where he was, if he had broken up with Jasmine (why? He had never really put thought to that, and if he did, well, then he wouldn't be planning what he was now), and mostly questions as to why he didn't update or post anything yet.

Granted, the last post he had posted was a short, yet cute video of him and Jasmine, as well as a couple other people - he couldn't remember who - screeching the lyrics in a cab or a car or some shit to whatever song that they were singing. It was Jasmine's 29th birthday, they were drunk, but not enough to do stupid stuff.

 

And people had gone crazy.

 

 

Jasmine's voice cut through Anthony's thoughts as she called him to the island they had in the kitchen.

He got up, walking to the kitchen and pressing a kiss against Jasmine's cheek, eyeing the food. "Thanks, love~" he whispered against her ear, smiling at the small chuckle and 'you're welcome' from Jazzy as she kissed his cheek back.

She had made grilled cheese, and god, did it look hella good. And it smelled just as good as well.

Anthony sat down in his seat, immediately taking a bite from the bread and moaning softly under his breath.

 

**Third POV**

 

"Is it good?", Jasmine asked, her voice and face hopeful. It was her first time at making grilled cheese, so it was understandable at how nervos she was for her boyfriend trying it out. And also hoping that it wouldn't poisen him either.

He nodded, his eyes bright as he spoke with his mouth full. "Hella good!" He mumbled through the food, making Jasmine grin with delight and satisfaction.

"Awesome! I'm glad you liked it." She responded, her voice happy and bright as she turned back and shut the stove off. She filled the kitchen sink with dish soap and water and placed whatever she had used to make the Grilled Cheese in the sink to soak. She would put everything in the dishwasher later. Then she made sure nothing would drop on the floor by accident and washed her hands before sitting down beside Anthony and pressing another kiss on his cheek again.

 

* * *

 

_Later_

 

Anthony and Jasmine had finished up their Grilled Cheese, had gotten ready, and they were now out at the park with Nala, just strolling through the place as they talked and laughed about different things.

 

Soon they arrived at the middle of a huge field, Nala running around like crazy, and Anthony stopped walking, turning towards Jasmine and taking a deep breath.

 

"Jasmine, can I ask you something?" He asked his voice hopeful.

 

She nodded, and Anthony started talking.

"Jasmine... We've been together for 3 to 4 years now, we've laughed, cried, fought, been upset at eachother.." Anthony took another breath as Jasmine realised what he was going for, "and we've loved. Um.. so now, is it ok, well, you'd have to say yes or no but um," Anthony stammered before getting onto one knee.

He pulled a sleek, black box from his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with two stones on top. An orange citrine and Ruby. Anthony held it out to Jasmine as he asked the sentence, his voice shaking.

 

 

"Jasmine Cephas-Jones, will you marry me?"

 

 

Jasmine gasped, a sob coming from her as tears cascaded down her face. "Yes!! Oh my god fuck yes I will!" She shrieked, a huge grin on her face.

Anthony got up, tears making its way down his face as well as he took her hand, placing the ring on one of her fingers. Not a moment after, Jasmine barreled Ant in a French kiss.

 

They were perfect. In harmony.

 

Two sets of stories on Instagram and posts on Twitter went up that day, each saying the exact same thing, tagging eachother: NOW MARRIED!

 

Congratulations went out on both platforms.

 

The wedding? Set for September. They didn't really know what day, but all that mattered was that they were engaged.

 

And that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM CRYING ARE YOU AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> if you listen to Freedom from Anthony while reading this, I promise you will start crying.
> 
> I am
> 
> ((Also - if the note from the last chapter pops up, just lemme know and I'll try and fix it ASAP !!))


End file.
